


Shooting Star

by xlice



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlice/pseuds/xlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu was on the balcony and saw a falling star and just as he was about to make a wish, someone fell on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustForGyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/gifts).



Do you know what the best for being a child is? You are free. Free from everyday's duty, free from life's responsibility, free from count downing the payday; Free to dream, to laugh, to fly to the highest sky then fall into the deepest sea. You can laugh to a simple thing, cry on silliest matter. You can sleep all day. You can wake up then eat your breaklunch without washing your face first. You can throw yourself into a mud without thinking how to clean your clothes after even later you'll get a pinches on your ear and arms but at least you were happy.

Isn't it great to be a child?

And you have grown up. Physically and mentally. You used to think you want to be an adult! Adult can do anything, adult rules everything and they always tell us what should we do and shouldn't do. Adult has money to buy everything, adult has privileges and access everything because, _duh_ , they are adults. You can go everywhere, you can buy anything you want too, you know everything, and you rule everything.

Until your feet stepped on a new place named adulthood.

What shall we do here? _What will we do_?

Then finally you realized being an adult isn't as great as you think. You were always ignoring " _Enjoy your youth_ " because how to enjoy a suck life where adult were ruling? But now you realized they were right and now no way to turn back.

You are here, facing monotonous everyday life. Wake up, bath, take your breakfast, get to go to work, work your ass off, back home, dinner, sleep then back to the first step. You are here, when you need a help none would voluntarily help you. You need to ask first, you need to make sure they won’t get bothered by you; you need to think what you should give to them as a reward because they have helped you.

Kim Sunggyu sighs, as he loosens up his tie. Job is tiring but life is hard. He had to face three whiny clients today and yet the traffic won’t give him a rest: an accident just happened on his way home and he needed to wait maybe an hour or more inside his old car.

He arrived home late but none at home. He checks his watch: it’s 7 pm and Woohyun hasn’t at home yet. That kid, his boyfriend, is currently on his last year on the college and probably he is on the college library like usual. Sunggyu pushed him to do, though.

_“What? I can just graduate and work on your company,” Woohyun said, one day._

_“No,” Sunggyu answered shortly._

_“N—What?”_

_“No. I won’t accept people with low GPA or even standard one. You need to study, or go find a job yourself,”_

That time, Woohyun looked at him with disbelief face but he actually been worked hard these past three month and tomorrow is his last exam. Woohyun is a super lazy type but amazingly caught up everything in a short time.

_“I know you are smart, Hyun, if only stop being lazy,” he said this morning._

And Woohyun only showed him his favorite grin before he pecked Sunggyu’s cheek and said _“Gotta go now”_

Sunggyu lights up the lamps and takes a deep breath. _Finally home,_ he thinks. He opens the fridge and takes the milk box before drank it directly. Woohyun would scolds him about this habit but he is too tired to take a cup and pour it inside.

He walks in to his— _their—_ room lazily and turns on the television before threw himself on to the bed and watched his only favorite channel, news channel.  He still lazy to gets up and takes a bath so he watches the news with sleepy eyes.

_“The stars are falling! Watch clear view of Perseid Meteor shower tonight,”_

“Shooting stars,” Sunggyu mumbles at himself. His mom used to tell him a bed time story about how your wishes will come true if you make a wish when the stars shooting.

He actually believed it though, until he got to know the shooting stars actually meteors crushing in to the atmosphere and got burnt and stuff like that. He actually waited for the falling stars if it happened and stood up in the balcony with his father. He would exclaim when the _stars_ started falling then closed his eyes and whispered his wishes; his simple wish like getting a good grades or new bicycle.

And it’s been year he ignored the falling stars because of routines and shits. Maybe tonight he could watch it with Woohyun and does the silly thing like make a wish; Woohyun will do though. He is silly and dumb and sometimes makes no sense but Sunggyu loves him so much.

And he knows Woohyun loves him too.

***

_  
Kim Sunggyu stood up on his parents’ home balcony. He looked down at himself and frowned because he was wearing the big version his old pajama. He looked around but his father wasn’t there.  Everything looked so quiet—too quiet. He gulped, feeling uneasy but suddenly something caught his sight._

_A shooting star._

_His jaw dropped; this was the prettiest shooting star he ever knew. It sparkled brighter than usual, like the real star actually crushed down to the atmosphere._

_Probably it was a real shooting star?_

_He smiled, brightly like the stars, and was thinking about a wish. What would he wishes now? A good grade? Good career? Good life? A new ca—_

_He stopped and frowns as his eyes caught something else. Another star just fell down but it was too close. The star fell down to his direction and got closer and closer. He was panicked, didn’t want to die because get crushed by a star, but his feet froze. He stayed on his spot; shut his eye tightly until he heard a soft voices—_

_“Hyung?”_

_What?_

“Sunggyu hyung? Hyung wake up,”

Sunggyu startles from his dream and opens his eyes.

“Hyung wake up,” Woohyun says softly and sits beside him, “Go take a bath. I just made a dinner for us,”

Sunggyu blinks a few times, trying to process everything before gave him a weak nods, “Okay,”

Woohyun gets up.

“How were you exam?” he asks

Woohyun just flicks his fingers and makes a gesture.

“Good then,” he mumbles and remember the news earlier, “Let’s watch a shooting star tonight,”

Woohyun stops on the door, turns his back, smiling, “I was going to ask you the same”

Sunggyu smiles back.

***

They decided to have a dinner on the balcony. After Woohyun sets up everything—( _“Let’s put the candle her—IT BURNS!  IT BURNS!”)_ —finally they sit calmly on look up at the sky.

“You like shooting stars, hyung?” he turns to Sunggyu.

Sunggyu nods, “Used to watch them with my dad,”

Woohyun looks up at the sky again and suddenly a bright light starts falling, “Hyung, look!”

They both jaw drop as the meteors continuously falling down. Woohyun tugs his hand, “Let’s make a wish!” and without waiting for him, Woohyun already closed his eyes and mumbled to himself. Sunggyu smiles and closes his eyes as well.

_I want to live happily with this kid until the time stops._

When he opened his eyes again, Woohyun is looking at him with a bright grin.

“What is your wish?” Sunggyu asks, takes his plate and starts munching. “Good grade?”

“Do I need to wish again, Hyung?” he says, looking up at the sky again. “You are my wish.  I only want you to be happy everyday,”

And Sunggyu swears, tonight’s shooting star is the prettiest shooting star ever.

 

 

 FIN.


End file.
